kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Stilton (Thea Stilton)
Lone Stilton/Thea Stilton Squigglytail was 1st born in New Mouse City or Zootopia, Mouse Island or Animal kingdom. She's Geronimo Stilton and Ms. Mimi's Older sister and a special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette. 《黑猫警长》影院版 Appearence In the TV series, her appearance is still the same as the book series; tall, slender and grey-furred than her youngest sister and brother, In the film, Her left ears injured or 2 notches, and opponent managed to lacerate her left eye being blind, which apparently left a permanent scar running down the side of her face and shoulder. Her clothing has varied from the book series/flim, however. She wears a black (Blue) jacket with white collars and a pair of yellow buttons on their tips, underneath it is a pink v-neck shirt with its collar folded slightly upwards to the outside, and a pair of dark grey pants on the bottom. She has a reddish-orange nose (color depends on lighting), a pair of purple irises in her eyes and has purple eyeshadow applied on the eyelids. Personality Thea Stilton is very quiet distant and reclusive, and tends to recede into the background whenever there's a crowd. She is shown to be very athletic and loves all sports, especially Karate, Kung Fu, and Rat-jitsu. She usually gets into fights with Trap. She drives a motorcycle, and gets a kick out of bursting into her brother's office at the Rodent's Gazette while riding it. oh, and she loves adventures too. She has a brave, leader of Autobot rangers and pure heart, Thea is shown to be quite the opposite to her little brother as she absolutely adores travelling, going on adventures and meeting rodents from all around the world; while Geronimo hates planes and is afraid of almost everything. Like Trap Stilton, she sometimes calls Geronimo 'fraidy mouse." She loves the colour pink. She flew in a pink helicopter full of pink wedding items for Miss Angel Paws and Gentlemouse's wedding.Thea has a very alluring effect on male mice, and many like her. Hercule Poirat and Bruce Hyena both have a crush on Thea. Trivia * In the TV series, she is voiced by Sarah Edmondson. * In the TV series, she is version of Doc's scars on left side after be battle for Decepticons * In both the TV and book series, Thea has the license to pilot just any vehicle. In the books, she's driven her motorcycle, sailed a catamaran to Whale Island and she's even mentioned to drive a car. * In the cartoon, she pilots a helicopter, a plane, her motorcycle, Geronimo's car, and pilot the Metamouse Multi-vehicle. * In the TV series, Thea's motorbike is depicted as a pink superbike resembling a Ducati while in the books, it is depicted as an 80's naked bike with a cheese-colored paintjob. * In the later books in the Editorial Staff photo, Thea can be seen parking her motorcycle on the round table inside Geronimo's office while there are still mice using it. * With the status of Geronimo actually being adopted to the Stilton family, it is unknown for sure if Geronimo is her little biological brother. * Lone Stilton may be a parody of The Lone Ranger. Gallery Untitledqweasd Theahsfzdadadsad.png Untitledqweasd Theahsf.png Untitledqweasd sfgv.png Untitledqweasd Theah.png Untitledqweasd Thea stilton.png Untitledqweasd Thea.png Thea Stilton 122232340w6tdsaasdp;sdad.png Thea Stilton 122232340w6tdsaadf.png Thea Stilton 122232340w6tdsaasdp;m.png Thea Stilton 122232340w6tdasasd.png Untitledqweasd sfgvdgad.png Untitledqweasd sfgvdg.png Thea dgt.png Thea Stilton 122232340w6tdasasdsdf.png Thea Stilton 12223234w6tsfadd.png Thea Stilton 122232340w6tdasasdas.png Untitledadxcgf.png Thea's Puppya.png Nice try stiltonas.png Nice try stiltons.png Nice try stiltonss.png Thea and Ms. Mimi College.png|Ms. Mimi and Thea Stilton Dci11g9-70f50c33-09f1-461e-8fdd-3145603043b1sfgf.png Thea dgtASDS.png Autobots Kevinlaboratory.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfdsfgfdf.png Banned Yahoo.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfdsfgfasdfg.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfetsdfdsfghhjasdasdgf.png Caracharodontosaurus's toothasdf.png Best Party Ever 5677sdfg.png Anklexcvbn.png Best Party Ever 5677aaswf - Copycvnasdsdfasdfggdh.png Best Party Ever 5677dfdsaaswf - Copy.png Best Party Ever 5677aaswf - Copycvnasdsdf.png Angry asasfdasdfasfdsadxcvbcxqw aliendasdsdhnmc.png Angry asasfdasdfasfdsadxcvbcxxcvz.png Angry asasfdasdfasfdsadxcvbcxbjm.png UntitledsdfgZXfcZX.png UntitledsdfgZXf.png 34weqdscxxvcxcvxcvbn.png 34weqzxcxcbc.png Angry asasfdasdfasfdsadasdafssdfg.png Angry asasfdcxvghj.png 34weqdscxsdfasfzxc.png Thea.pngd.png Left Doc and Thea Right.png Thea.pngdmzxv.png Category:Rodent Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Mouselings Category:Adult Category:Leader Category:Good Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes